


Urgent Care

by Dirtcore Dreams (Dream_tempo)



Series: RAUNCH [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pheromones, Power Dynamics, Underage Sex, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: Derek's going to own and run his own omega clinic someday. What kind of reputation it will have when he knocks up one of his young patients is a little up in the air.





	Urgent Care

Can totally see this a service offered to pubescent omegas that can’t make it through their school day without getting off close to heats. The school would hire certified professionals, or even take interns from local nurse/doctor programs. 

Oooh, imagine: Derek training to be an omega clinician, the abo version of a gyno. He went into the program at first just to please his parents, big shots in the local government that were so proud to have a son so invested in progressive abo healthcare and rights. But as he stuck with it, he actually did come to love the work, wanting to help out these youths. 

There’d probably be a parallel to real world LGBTQ+ kids, with omegas being a small percentage of the population and often having a hard time in their teen years, often getting knocked up or thrown out by their parents, etc etc. He’s working in a program where he’s with them not only as a physician, but a mentor/psychologist that gets them into local shelters, integrates them into a healthy culture, and all that. 

So when he’s offered the opportunity to work at a local high school for some experience and credit hours, he jumps at the chance. He’s happy to soothe the feverish omegas that haven’t been displaced yet, making their days easier and working to normalize their experiences and what he does for them. 

It’s going amazingly until the day Stiles Stilinski walks in to have himself  milked. The kid’s young and lithe and so, so pink– surprisingly hairy for his age, teen-rank, shy, but needy. Derek undresses him and starts playing with his tacky nipples, petting his heaving flanks, juggling his peachy balls, and massaging the flesh beneath his pubes, putting just enough pressure to make the boy’s cocklet leak. 

Stiles’ tangy, unwashed boy-musk starts to mix with the sweet-hemp scent of his milky chest and the saturated bloom of blood oranges coming from his slicked hole and for the first time since Derek started in this field, he feels it affecting him. His own nipples get stiff, his ass starts to clench and unclench, a warm, persistent itch starts under his skin and his uncut alpha cock starts to wet. 

His professional touch starts to wander, all clinical edge leaving as the boy beneath his hands languidly writhes and moans– beautiful eyes blown so wide and lips chewed so swollen he’s the utter image of debauchery. But he’s not contented with Derek’s touch, he’s the first omega Derek can’t bring off with just his hands. He  _needs_ more and Derek is powerless to say no. 

The boy begs to catch a hit of Derek’s pheromones. If you’re an alpha in the program, you’re supposed to take special measures to always be exceptionally clean and antiseptically presented, no hint of musk or attraction. But the second Stiles walked into the room, Derek felt his body react. It wanted to present for the kid, to make a mating dance of just his state. 

So Derek’s pits sweat, his balls swelled, his foreskin started to overflow with pre. It wasn’t long before he reeked like he’d been stuck in a cave during rut all week, sweating and pissing and coming all over himself in his haze. And Stiles’ mouth was watering from it. 

Derek locked the door, undressed, and knotted the boy. They fucked like it was the end of the world. Load after load, after load. Stiles would be pupped for sure, Derek was too virile and he knotted the kid for an hour, pumping spunk into his young womb. He wouldn’t get kicked out of the program, this situation wasn’t unheard of, but it sure made the other boys in school look at him differently– both his college and in the high school. 

But with the heat behind those gazes, he kinda liked it. And if Stiles had been horny before hand, there was almost no sating the kid when his belly swole. 

 

 


End file.
